


release the controls, open my eyes

by antarcticas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, mafia references?, pls enjoy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/antarcticas
Summary: “Ah, well. I suppose I can be a bit of a bad boy.”“Interesting.”“Yeah?”“I like a bad boy, myself.”Well . . . the joke's on Katara, because Zuko is really soft. Modern Zutara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	release the controls, open my eyes

**i. and suddenly i see you**

“You’re Sokka’s sister.”

“Yes? And you’re his roommate, right? With the weird name? What’s it — Kuzo?”

_ “Zuko,  _ and you’re one to talk. Your brother’s name doesn’t even sound like a real word.”

“Whatever, Mr. Weird-Name-and-Scar. Do you have anything to say to me besides the fact that you know my brother?”

“I just figured I’d say hi.”

“Right. You know Sokka told me to stay away from you?”

“Really, he did?”

“Yeah, him and Aang too. What’s up with you?”

“I don’t really know. I think I’m pretty great.”

“You literally reek of suspicion.”

“Ah, well. I suppose I can be a bit of a bad boy.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah?”

“I like a bad boy, myself.”

**ii. pull you so close**

“You’re definitely . . . really straightforward.”

“Oh. Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s interesting. I finally get how Sokka managed to survive long enough to get into college, though. You’re overprotective.”

“Sometimes you have to be.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I feel that. I like you.”

“And  _ I’m  _ straightforward?”

“I don’t want to play mental gymnastics with you. I like you. You’re strong and thoughtful and you’re rather interesting for having such a boring exterior —”

“I’m  _ boring?” _

“Well, not necessarily. But you’ll have to admit that you give off different vibes than I do?”

“Aw, poor Zuko. Don’t want to walk around the mafia crowd with a girl who doesn’t wear all black?”

“You know that’s not how it is.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Obviously not. I don’t like that shit, Katara.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I like you a lot, even if I’m terrible at saying it.”

“Yeah, alright, continue.”

“You’re really gonna make me do this?”

“You dug yourself into this hole. You can drag yourself out with all those stupid muscles.”

“You like my stupid muscles.”

“I’m willing to admit that you’re hot. Continue.”

“You’re gorgeous, of course. And you’re feisty — don’t laugh — in the best way, and you’re also so soft as well. That sounds strange and creepy but — for whatever reason you feel safe to me. Like an anchor, almost.”

“That’s strange because you don’t feel safe at all to me. You feel like a mistake. And I know my brother will agree.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not asking Sokka to be my girlfriend. I’m asking you.”

“Oh, you want me to be your girlfriend now?”

“You’re terrible, Katara. Oh my — come  _ on,  _ why are you  _ laughing —” _

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, Zuko. You didn’t even need to formally ask me, you know. I sort of figured that this wasn’t casual.”

“Except now we’re going to have to talk to Sokka.”

“Yikes, you have fun with that.”

“Nah, no, this is the two of us now.”

“We’re really in this together?”

“We’re going to be.”

“That’s what saying yes to you means?”

“Yes.”

“I’m in.”

**iii. anywhere you want**

“You know what you are, Zuko? You’re a fucking piece of shit.”

“Katara —”

“— I don’t want to hear your shitty excuses, you need to  _ leave,  _ don’t tell me that you weren’t about to get back into that stuff —”

“— I’m not doing that anymore, I swear, I left the company, you know I’m with Uncle Iroh now, I wouldn’t —”

“I don’t know what to believe about you anymore.”

“Katara . . . I love you.”

“I  _ hate  _ you.”

“What the fuck?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks for saying that you love me in the middle of a fucking argument about something which is actually a fucking big deal because you could end up dead.”

“I won’t lie. I was tempted. But I can’t go back.”

“Don’t tell me it’s about money.”

“Why the fuck would it be about money? You know I’ve got my mom’s side, I’m set, but it’s just . . . it’s family, Katara. You know what I mean.”

“Zuko. Your father burned half your fucking face off and your sister applauded him. Who are you trying to fool?”

“I know, I know, and that’s why I actually cut it off. Everything. I’m out.”

“Wait.”

“I’m being serious. That was why I was there, to tell them no. They’re not happy about it but I think they’re going to let me.”

“Is it . . . gonna be safe?”

“This isn’t  _ The Godfather,  _ Katara. I’m young and I doubt anyone will come after me. Literally everyone knows my father wishes I was dead anyways —”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. I’ve come to terms with it. Honestly, it’s for the better. I’m not worth anything in those circles.”

“What about Azula?”

“What about her?”

“You know . . .”

“What did you want me to do about her?”

“She’s not my sister, Zuko. She’s yours. It doesn’t matter, I’ll respect your decisions.”

“Yeah, I’m cutting her off. I can’t handle her anymore.”

“Don’t tell me it was because of me.”

“I won’t lie, that was a factor in it. But it wasn’t just the fact that she didn’t get along with you, she was just so  _ rude  _ to you, and she’s so rude to everyone. She’s always been like this, too. It fits my father so whatever. But I don’t need her in my life. I don’t want her in my life.”

“Zuko.”

“I’m sorry I stressed you out. I really didn’t mean to.”

“Zuko.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

**iv. i know the further i go**

“My dad still isn’t really on board with this.”

“You’re telling me this while you’re moving in?”

“Well, it doesn’t really change much. I’m still moving in, Sokka doesn’t mind you, I love you. But I think that you should know that he doesn’t like you.”

“Shit. What should I do?”

“You don’t have to do anything. You can’t force him to like you. But you should be aware of it.”

“Fine, what doesn’t he like about me? I’m rich and I have an education and a job —”

“Really, you think that’s what matters? He still thinks you’re an asshole and you were literally a criminal for the first twenty-two years of your life —” 

“Hey. I was not a criminal. My father is a criminal. I think my sister is. I’ve been fine.”

“You literally sold yourself to me as a bad boy, and I know you’re really just a kitten on the inside, but you definitely have a resting bitch face and that scar makes you look dangerous —”

“Okay, I get it. I suck. I do really want him to like me, though.”

“You can’t really do much. Just stay a decent guy and he’ll realize you’re great and not trying to kidnap me or something —”

“Oh, don’t you know? I do want to steal away —”

“My  _ heart?  _ That was a  _ terrible  _ line. You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, you love me anyway. Come here.”

**v. attempt to know me**

“I’m debating between the alfredo and the —”

“Yeah, I ordered for you while you were in the bathroom.”

_ “What?” _

“I got the alfredo.”

“Okay, good call. But seriously. Don’t do that. I can make my own decisions, you know —”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Why are you shaking?”

“I’m not.”

“We’re playing footsie right now, I can tell.”

“It’s really not a big deal — hey, thanks. It looks great.”

“This is delicious.”

“Yeah, clearly, you resemble Sokka at Thanksgiving right now —”

_ “Hey!” _

“— in a cute way. It’s adorable. You’re adorable. I just wanted to remind you.”

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were a bad boy. You’re literally a ball of fluff.”

“I am  _ not.” _

“I saw you petting Appa the other day —”

“Come  _ on,  _ let me retain some of my dignity — why do you always  _ laugh  _ at me, Katara  _ —” _

__ “You’re a big softie, Zuko. I love you.”

“I love you too. Uh, dessert? Yeah, Table Forty-Two.”

“Oh, you preordered dessert, too? Fancy.”

“I love you.”

“Uh, okay? Oh, this looks great. Wait, Zuko —”

“Katara.”

“What are you doing on the floor?”

“Katara —”

“Oh my god —”

“I know we’ve talked about marriage and I don’t think you were really expecting this so early but I’ve had the ring on me since after you first agreed to date me — I can’t believe you ever said yes to a date, honestly. You’ve dealt with my ups and downs and my childhood trauma and you’re such a light in my life. I love the way you look when you wake up in the morning and the way you dance when you’re drunk and the way that you’re always ready to cook more and I just — I love you so, so much. And I want to keep loving you forever. So will you —”

“Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Of course yes, you big idiot. I love you so much.”

“Some part of me has loved you ever since you called me Kuzo.”

“Come here.”

“Let’s go home?”

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I don't even know if people are into dialogue fics, but I wrote one anyways


End file.
